Change Me
by Weirdcoupleslover
Summary: Sakura makes the rash decision to leave Konoha and bring Sasuke back. She travels back to where she, Naruto, and Yamato first confronted Sasuke. But instead finds out that Sasuke is not even there. Her bad timing and failure to think things through results in her being held as prisoner by Kabuto. But things change as Sakura and Kabuto unexpectedly grow closer to one another.
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura pressed her hands harder against his bloody chest in attempt to heal him faster as the first drops of rain fell..._

"_...please, please don't!" she whispered urgently, almost hysterically in between shaky breaths. The overflowing tears were obstructing her vision; damping her face . She tried summoning more chakra to her hands but she was quickly running out. Her constant sobs of frustration mingled with that of Tsunade's chants, "...the blood….the blood.."._

_Tsunade was trapped in her own world filled with it's own horrors. _

"_..please..please no.." Despite the overwhelming exhaustion it brought she summoned more chakra to her hands. She quivered uncontrollably; her body was screaming for her to stop. She pressed harder with trembling hands. I need to the the wounds immediately, she told herself. But deep down she knew it'd be useless; he had stopped breathing thirty minutes ago. _

Sakura

"Make sure you don't forget to pack some extra underwear" her mom yelled from the lower level of their home.

"Alright Alright...sheesh.." Sakura replied as she shoved some extra underwear into her pack. She zipped it and made her way to the lower level of their home.

"Need any help mom?"

"...well..." The slender middle aged woman took a look around the kitchen.

"Do you think this is enough food?" Sakura took a brief glance around the kitchen loaded with over twenty large pots filled with various soups , stews, and meats.

"...I think you overdid yourself again mom...". Her mom smiled in satisfaction.

"Well unlike your horrendous cooking, mine is to die for. Just watch, this will all be gone in a matter of minutes", her mother replied smugly.

_CHA! Whada ya mean horrendous?! My cooking just needs a little work is all!_

"It's a small family gathering, not a whole village party" Sakura bit back. Her mother just sighed in exasperation and said,

"Just make some use of that monstrous strength of yours and pack the food and luggage into the carriage". Sakura reluctantly went to work.

"Hurry up honey, we've got to make it there before sundown" her father called from the second floor window.

After nearly an hour of packing the carriage finally took off. They were met by two people at the village gate.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto yelled cheerfully as he eagerly ran to meet the carriage .He gave a quick bow to the parents and made his way to where Sakura sat.

"First of all I hope you have a great family re-ACK!"

"Excuse me Naruto, I have something to say to Sakura as well." Lee cut in as he shoved Naruto out of the way.

"Sakura, my love, I have picked these beautiful Sakura flowers to accompany you on your tri-"

"Who do ya think your shovin' bushy brow?!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Lee away.

"Anyway like I was saying" Naruto continued

"Have a nice trip and come back quickly so we can go on more missions together...and uh, maybe we could eat some ramen together sometime. You know..like a da-OOF"

"How dare you try to make a move on in her right in front of me!" Lee said as he shoved Naruto once more.

"Pay no attention to him Sakura. How about we train together sometime...just the two of us?" He added shyly.

"Hey I asked first, ya jerk."

"This conversation does not concern you Naruto!" As the two shoved each other and argued the irritated Sakura muttered,

"Let's go dad". As the horses trotted at a steady pace her dad took a look back and asked,

"Are they going to be okay?"

"Yea, just let knuckle-heads be knuckle-heads Dad...I've got better things to think about anyway.." Sakura said as her mind wandered to her real reason for coming.

She was going to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village.

Sakura waited until they were thirty minutes from their destination when she said, "Mom, Dad lady Tsunade gave me a scouting mission to do for a few weeks while on this trip…." Guilt was already starting to build up in her chest for lying to her parents.

"How come you're telling us this now, dearest? I was hoping to show off my talented daughter to my family" her dad asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, could you at least stay for a while before you go? And how come she sent just you alone?" cut in before Sakura could reply to her dad.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, I didn't want to dampen your cheery mood Dad. And I'm so sorry Mom, but I can't stay; the sooner I start, the sooner I could get this mission over with and return home…and I would prefer to go now." Sakura replied hoping that her parents would buy it. He father stopped the carriage abruptly,

"Now? It's pretty dark. Are you sure? " She hated to do this to her parents but she had to do it.

"Yes Dad, now." Her mother sighed.

"Well then, get going .Tsunade is not a very patient woman" her mother sad briskly as she gave her daughter a brief kiss on the forehead. Sakura got out of the carriage then made her way to her dad's side.

" I'll try my best to complete the mission very quickly then return home" she told her father as she kissed him on the cheek. Her father reached out and hugged her. Sakura buried her head in his neck, letting the hairs of his beard tickle her cheek. She pulled away.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad" she said as she stepped back from the carriage.

"Make sure to be safe honey" her dad called out as the carriage took off again.

"Did you pack all the equipment necessary?" her dad called out as he stuck his head out of the moving carriage.

"Yeah" Sakura called out.

"Did you pack some medical supplies just in case?" he continued as he got further away.

"Yep" she replied.

"Did you-"

"Focus on the Kizashi! She'll be fine." Her mother intervened. Sakura stood in the middle of the road and watched the carriage until it blended with the night. She took a deep breath and adjusted her backpack.

_It's time to do what I came all the way here for _, she thought as she walked west, into the woods.

"Sasuke, I'm not coming back home unless I bring you wit me."


	2. Captured

You. Yes, you. I like your face :D. Now that I have your attention, hi. I'm kinda new to this website and all...Soooo what do people usually write in their disclaimers? You may have noticed that I didn't have one in my first chapter, sowwy _. So, maybe some life background ? Well, I'm girl in her third year of High School with five siblings (actually seven, I just live with four...don't ask, it's kinda complicated). I love reading manga, or just reading in general, watching anime and drawing; Oh, and eating n' sleeping :}.As for the background for my story...uuhh...I really don't know. It just came to me a couple of months ago and I kept thinking about it. I've always thought that Kabuto was pretty cool and cute before he came a snake-sage-dragon-that's-pregnant-with-Oorochimaru-...thing. As for Sakura, I never really liked her. I mean she's okay, but...So I decided to articulate that idea into a story 'cause, you know, why not? Maybe writing it will propel me to try and understand Sakura and like her better. This my first time writing a fan fiction also so please go easy on me. Now, I present to you Chapter Two of "Change Me" (does anyone else think of a baby with a soiled diaper when they read that...or is it just me?)

_Were the woods always this creepy?_ She tried to ignore the constant rustling from nearby bushes and the spooky hoots from the owls. Sakura clutched the cloak closer to her body, her slow breaths making small puffs of fog. The young woman felt a bit uncomfortable traveling alone by herself, especially in forests at dark.  
"I didn't come all this way for nothing, get a grip, Sakura", she scolded herself. And it isn't completely dark, the moon is shining very brightly today. There was another rustling sound.  
"Who's there" Sakura yelled, her kunai already in hand. She strained her ears and listened closely while trying to sense if there was a human presence around besides her own. Silence. She sheathed her kunai and continued walking. She picked up her pace, hopefully she could find an Inn after a few miles.

After about two and a half hours of sprinting she caught sight of a small village a few kilometers up. It was just a few hours away from sunrise she could only hope that there was an inn open at that time of day. She slowed her pace, fatigue was already setting in. It took her a little more than twenty minutes to reach the village. Most of the stores were closed, only night lanterns and occasional stragglers remained. She walked up to one of them and asked,  
"Excuse me, would you mind telling me if there's an inn open at this hour please?"  
"Well, the Yama Yuri hotel is open for twenty four hours a day, it's straight down that way" the young woman replied.  
"Thank you so much!" Sakura hastily bowed in gratitude and headed in the direction which the stranger pointed in. The inn was only a couple hundred feet away. It was yellow building about three stories high with the words "Yamayuri Inn" written in black on a billboard.  
"It's not that bad" she said to herself as she entered the building.  
"Welcome to the Yama Yuri Inn, customer."  
"Good evening, are there any rooms available just for one nights stay?" Sakura asked politely.  
"Yes, I could give you room 31 B on the second level if you would like?"  
"Yes, please."  
"That will be 4,500 ryō please." _Geez, that's the pay for a D-rank mission. _Sakura reluctantly forked over the cash and took the room key the employee held out to her.  
"Thank you for choosing the Yama Yuri Inn"._ I wonder how much she gets paid to recite those words every day, hopefully her pay is as much as this room cost or else it'd be a waste of time to work here_, Sakura thought bitterly as she opened her room's door. She took off her backpack and set it down on the floor. Next she took off her sandals and unloaded all her gear onto the table. She walked to the futon placed in the middle of the room floor and collapsed onto it. She closed her eyes and let exhaustion lull her to sleep.  
Sakura opened her eyes as rays of sunlight shone through her room's window. She quickly got out of bed and washed herself within minutes. The quickly equipped all her gear and went down to the main lobby. She briskly returned the key and exited the building. She noticed that the village was bustling with life at daytime, it reminded her of Konaha. But this was no time to get nostalgic. She looked around and headed towards a food stand and ordered a couple of onigiri for the go. Then she proceeded to continue her journey. _If I can maintain a quick pace then I'll reach there before dusk_, Sakura thought as she maintained her sprint.

Sakura slowed her sprint along the ledge to a steady jog when she reached a clearing. The red-orange sky matched the dirt of the barren, fruitless land that went on for miles. This was it. This barren wasteland was where they'd confronted Sasuke after two and a half years. She clenched and unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and summoned her memories of the previous time there. There was a tall, odd looking rock that parted into a gate and contained a tunnel. She scanned the vast area and instantly found it.  
"That's the entrance" she said to herself as she jumped down from the ledge and ran to it.  
"I thought I'd sensed someone." Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned. Her teal eyes met deep black ones behind thick rimmed glasses. He was only five feet away from her.  
Sakura's face hardened as she put all the malice she felt for him into one word,  
"Kabuto." He towered over her by at least a head. Despite his ash-grey hair being tied behind his head his bangs, that framed either side of his forehead still covered his eyes a bit. What Sakura hated the most was the look of his face when he smirked. Somehow the slight upwards turn of his lips illuminated his eyes with sheer madness. Sakura stifled the slight shiver that slithered up her spine.  
"I didn't think you people would come back so soon, it's been less than a month since your last failed rescue attempt for Sasuke. It's obviously too hard for you guys to realize that he never wants return back to the Leaf Village." His eyes moved left then right.  
"Where are your other team mates? Are they perhaps planning a surprise attack by using you as a distraction?" he inferred as he pulled out a kunai.  
Sakura slowly pulled out a kunai from her sheath as well and got into a stance.  
"That's right, they're hiding and waiting for the right time to ambush you from behind," Sakura replied in feigned confidence. She tightened her fingers around the kunai. As Kabuto turned to look behind him in alarm Sakura pounced him and aimed fast blow to his jaw in attempt to knock him out. Despite the surprise Kabuto managed to twisted himself and roll out of the way as her attack made a small crater near his head and cracked the right lense of his glasses. _Damn it! I missed_, Sakura cursed inwardly as Kabuto quickly got on his feet and dodged her next barrage of attacks. Kabuto found an opening in her last punch and aimed a precise jab at her right elbow with his chakra scalpel.  
"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed as pain traveled up her arm as it went numb and cramped up. She cradled her arm with her left and jumped back as Kabuto threw a punch her way. Her knees buckled. _What's happenin_g, Sakura thought in panic. The numbness was spreading throughout her body.  
"...you poisoned me.."  
"It would seem as if your team mates aren't here to help you. Looks like you got a little impatient and strayed too far from them, and look where that got you," Kabuto drawled as used a finger to push his glasses over his nose. With his right eye seemed as if there were five different Sakuras but that didn't matter.  
"Let me see Sasuke," Sakura croaked. Kabuto tilted his head at an angle and raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't think you're in the position to ask that right now." Sakura squinted as her vision blurred and she was glaring at three different Kabutos. Dizziness and nausea was overcoming her. Her eyelids felt heavy.  
"You won't get away with this." Kabuto took a few steps closer and knelt down until he was at eye level with her. His face was just inches away. She was already starting to lose consciousness.  
"And you won't get away with damaging my glasses." He raised his index finger and pushed Sakura's head back.  
Thud.


	3. Test Subject

Hello again! I noticed that chapter two was a bit different in its format compared to chapter 1, as in it wasn't double spaced. Sorry :(. Due to the weather, the pipes in our home froze then burst. We had to move into a cheap hotel so I had to write chapter two on a Google Drive app on my iPad. Even though it was double spaced on my app that didn't seem to be the case when I copied n pasted it in my Document manager. Also some of the parts which were supposed to be in italics didn't show up that way. Again, I'm very, very sorry. I also noticed that I made a typo on the very last sentence of the first chapter (by typing "wit" instead of "with"). *Gets on the floor and bows deeply* PLEASE FORGIVE ME OF MY SINS, THEY ARE PUNISHABLE BY DEATH! I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH MY EYE-OFFENDING, FOOLISH MISTAKES. I CAN BARELY MAINTAIN MY B+ IN MY AP LANGUAGE AND COMPOSITION CLASS BECAUSE OF MY IDIOTIC GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS...but would it kill you guys to give me a review? Come on people , give me some feedback, do you know hard how it is putting hours a day into writing a story while coping with ADD (and loud siblings). Am I doing great or am I just boring you to tears and failing badly (please make sure to sugarcoat it if you think I am)? Please please please please please please please please give me some feedback *puppy eyes*. Oh , and here's the next chapter (sowwy if it seems a bit late I've been busy with homework and tests and what not)

...

...

...

Kabuto

He used his foot to nudge the petite pink haired girl to make sure that she was completely out. _Looks like it_. He breathed a sigh of relief. Without the poison he probably would've suffered some serious bruises before taking her out. He almost shuddered at the thought of directly taking a punch from the young chunin.

"Tsunade taught her well. Now...," _do I kill her or_... The quick and easy way to end the problem would be to kill her now. But if the Leaf village shinobi came searching for her, only to find her dead, then Kabuto would be in trouble. The smart thing to do would be to keep her alive and use her as a bargaining price for his escape. He couldn't just abandon the lab and leave_...no, Lord Orochimaru would be very upset to have all his work and research discovered_. He sighed, picked up the young woman and tossed her over his shoulder. She was lighter than he expected. He opened the entrance and walked inside the dark tunnel.

Sakura

Sakura woke up with a pounding headache. She opened her eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the dim light. She took of deep breath of the damp air. She slowly got up from the bed she was laying on, her right arm felt heavy. There was a tight, thin metal bracelet on her right wrist. Whatever metal it was, it was polished well enough to show Sakura's reflection, but heavy enough to make it hard to move her arm. The thing that stood out most about it was the black stone place in the center of the bracelet. She brought her hand closer to her face and peered at it. Looking closely, she noticed that there were thin blue wisps of light constantly swirling inside the stone. _What Is this thing?_ She tried pulling it off but the unyielding material would not budge and instead was starting to leave angry red marks on her skin. She tried summoning chakra to hands to help her,...nothing. Well that was weird. She tried tugging at it one more time then she exclaimed in frustration and gave up.

"Having fun there?" Sakura jumped as she caught sight of Kabuto standing in front of the only door in the room.

"Where am I?" giving him her best dirty look as she recalled her previous encounter with him.

She slowly scrutinized the room. It was pretty small, and bare, with two wall lamps on either side of the wall. The only furniture there was the bed and a desk accompanied with a chair. There was an open doorway right across from her that led to a even smaller bathroom that only contained a sink and a toilet.

"You're in the lair," replied Kabuto the moment Sakura's eyes returned to glaring at him. Sakura instantly jumped to her feet and reached for her kunai, only to find that it wasn't there.

"My gear...," she muttered as she searched herself.

"I took the liberty of emptying yourself and bags of anything that can be used as weapons, just in case."

"Well I don't need my kunai in order to beat you, I could do it with just my fists, and don't think that you'll be able to blindside me with poison this time. I'm not going to let you get in the way of me seeing Sasuke," Sakura tried summoning chakra to her fists to give her more power. It wasn't working again. _What's wrong with me today?_

"You may have also noticed that you can't use your chakra either. It's all thanks to those special bracelets on your wrists. You have no weapons, no power, and no escape. The smart thing to do would be to sit still and be obedient, unless you favor dying before you see you beloved Sasuke, that is. Please sit." Kabuto gestured to the bed.

"I'm not taking orders from you," she retorted. She knew that she was at a great disadvantage, given the circumstances, and she hoped that stalling would give her enough time to think of something. Her eyes darted to various areas in the small space, looking for a hidden window or door. Maybe there's some way to escape...Kabuto's blank expression was replaced with that of an impatient one.

"Quit stalling and sit down." Sakura did a double-take, had he seen through her that easily? She regained her composure. _Don't let him faze you, mind games are his specialty_. She regained her composure and said tersely,

"Let me see Sasuke." Kabuto blatantly ignored her question and instead said,

"I went scouting around the area a while ago yet I was not able to catch sight of your comrades. Where are they? Surely they must be looking for their missing teammate,...unless they don't know you're here at all? But should've been able to track you down by now..," Kabuto wandered off, lost in thought.

"I came here all alone. Now let me see Sasuke." Kabuto gaze instantly returned to her. He seemed baffled for a moment , then a side of his lips quirked up in the little smirk that Sakura despised.

Kabuto

"Hmmm, really? You actually expect me to believe that do you? You may have been able to fool me once but it won't work this time. Who'd be _stupid _enough to come to Lord Orochimaru's lair alo-," Kabuto observed the way Sakura's face scrunched up at his last comment. His baffled expression returned.

"You can't be….You're not lying to me, are you? You were _foolish _enough to come to Lord Orochimaru's lair and throw your life away for someone who abandoned you years ago? I can't believe this-"

"Okay! Stop it! I get it alright...now just let me see him." Sakura's tone was becoming desperate and her eyes were softening into a plea. Kabuto became aware of the way her small figure slightly trembled, her eyes were encompassed with dark circles, and her hair was untidy and matted in some places. Exhaustion and fatigue had overtaken her thin frame. Kabuto's face scrunched up in disgust.

" How degrading..," he said with a scowl. He tossed her bag to her. He'd emptied it of everything except her harmless personal belongings. He quickly broke eye contact and made his way to the door. As his fingers reached for the knob Sakura quietly said,

"You don't know what it's like. Having had a chance to stop him but ultimately failing. Then, after nearly three years of training, failing again. I've worked every day just for the moment where I'd be able to see him again and get a second chance to set things right. But I failed...I can't accept that. I won't accept it. When someone close to you just leaves like that, a piece of you is lost...Please, just let me see him, I need to get back what I lost." Kabuto grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He started to walk out the door but then he stopped. Without turning back he said,

"It'd be pointless, he's not even here," then he walked out and closed the door behind him. He walked down the dimly lit hallway slowly. Unconsciously, he lifted his fingers to graze the frame of his glasses. A middle aged woman walked up to him and bowed.

"Good evening sir Kabuto. Is there anything I can do for you?" Kabuto replied without thinking.

"Yes, would you please send food a few times a day to the eleventh room left in the east wing?"

"Why of course, sir". The woman bowed as Kabuto walked past her. He made his way to his office in the main building and opened it with his key. Kabuto made his way to the visual radio transmitter and pressed a button, after a few seconds a minimized image of Orochimaru came up. His reptilian eyes blazed with irritation.

"What is it? You better have important knew for interrupting my research," Orochimaru hissed.

"Good morning Lord Orochimaru, I'm sorry to interrupt but there's been an intruder," Kabuto replied calmly. Orochimaru eyes widened for a moment but then his face fell back into his irritated expression.

"So what? If you're still standing here annoying me then I guess everything went well, didn't it?"

"Well the intruder was one of Sasuke's old leave village comrades; Sakura Haruno. I did not kill her yet because others the others may come in search of her..." Kabuto said cautiously, hoping he did the right thing. Orochimaru's eyes lit up in interest as he licked his lips.

"You mean Tsunade's apprentice? Very well, keep her alive. I have some new experiments I want to try when I get back. It will be refreshing to have such a young specimen as a new test subject. Now, if you're finished I have to continue showing Sasuke around. Don't interrupt me unless you've found groundbreaking results on the other test subjects."

"Yes Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto replied as his master ended the transmission and all that was left was static.


	4. Arduous Tasks

Bonjour mes amis. How have you all been? Hopefully better than I have because I'm still stuck in this cheap hotel -_-. Sorry that I was a day late in posting chapter three and this chapter too... I'll try my best to post a new chapter every six days but at times my school work and life gets in the way, if that happens then I'll have to post it on the seventh day, but that will rarely happen; I hate doing things behind schedule. I was late in posting chapter three and four because I've had to stay after school to retake my Algebra 2 and Physics test...Yeaaaah, Math and Science aren't exactly my strong points (which is pretty bad considering that I want to be a doctor),instead my strong points are English and Social Studies. But a person can dream, right?...sigh..-_-. Here's chapter four.

...

...

...

Sakura

_He's not even here..._Kabuto's words continuously echoed in Sakura's mind…_.not even here…._Her efforts had been wasted. Her timing had been terrible, and her pig-headedness had landed her in a giant mess. Now she was held prisoner in Orochimaru's lair. When Kabuto has said those crushing words her body sank slowly to the ground. She'd been sitting, huddled up in a corner of the room for days now...Well, she wasn't able to tell how much time had passed since the room had no windows, and it was nearly driving her insane. Had Orochimaru also left with Sasuke? _Most likely. Will they come back? … If they do...Orochimaru would probably torture me for information on the Konoha. _Her shoulders slumped as fear started to claw at her chest. Sounds behind her her door rattled her out of her thoughts.

"I brought more food for you, Ms.," said a female voice. The stranger's hands reached through the big slit through the door. It was like a giant mail slot, only it was used to give food. The woman reached out to take the previous bowls of food, they were untouched...again.

"Does the food not please you?" Sakura remained silent. The woman behind the door sighed and placed more food onto the floor through the food slot and walked away.

Kabuto

He sucked in a deep breath through his nose then let it out slowly through his mouth. He hated doing this but he had to on Lord Orochimaru's orders. He opened the heavy metal door. He stepped into a large room with stone floors and walls then closed the door. There were pipes and tubes lining almost every inch of each wall. The room would be dark if not for the giant, brightly lit capsules in the room. There were four of them, two parallel rows, with large tubes connected to the top of each one. The tubes then dispersed into smaller, separate tubes that lined the walls. The thing most memorable about the room was not the capsules, but what was inside them; live, naked, human beings immersed in a clear fluid. Well, they looked human-like. He flicked the light switch on and the room was lit brightly. He took another deep breath then closed the heavy door behind him and gripped his notebook tightly. He was going to hate this, but he had to do this arduous task every once in a while.

"Well look who's here," said a raucous voice. Kabuto turned to face the speaker; the first capsule to the right. His black eyes met eyes as dark as his own. The speaker was orange skinned man with short, snow-white hair. There were horns on his forehead and horns jutted out of the sides of his mouth.

"It's Orochimaru's ass-kisser," Takeshi Akuma continued. Kabuto ignored the comment and examined the room. _Everything seems to be in check_. He walked to Takeshi's capsule and pulled out his clipboard. He asked tersely,

"Are you feeling? Do you feel any different? Has anything changed with you since I last visited?".

Takeshi moved so close to Kabuto that his nose touched the glass.

"How do I feel? I feel like shit, I've been stuck in this hell hole for more than seven years? Has anything changed? Not really, I still dream of strangling you and Orochimaru everyday. Now quit with your stupid ass questions and GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!". Takeshi's rant left him panting but Kabuto's expression still remained blank.

"Stop screaming at him, Takeshi, your words are just falling on deaf ears. Save your energy, you've been yelling about the same thing for years now," said Shuichi Fuzen from the capsule next to Takeshi's.

"The only thing we can do is wait for the day he'll slip up and then strike." The green-skinned man stared at Kabuto with calculating eyes.

He was trying to get under Kabuto's skin but after years of hearing Shuichi's threats he'd gotten used to it. He turned his attention to Shuichi and said,

" How about you, Suichi? Have your experienced any changes related to your curse mar-"

"How about you come over here, let me and let me break that neck of yours, little man," Ryota Kira called from the capsule parallel to Takeshi's. There was a time when Kabuto had found Ryota to be intimidating , even now him found him to be a bit nerve-wracking. The man was built like a bull, with veins bulging in various areas of his dark grey skin; from his arms, his neck and even his bald head. His hideous face always wore a scowl. Kabuto sighed and turned to Ryota.

"I'm guessing you aren't willing to tell me anything either, am I right?".

"Let me out of this tube and for ya' self . Nothing bad 'll happen I'll only kill ya, little man.

"Hey! Pay attention to me when I'm talking to you, you bastard," Takeshi yelled in the background.

"Leave poor Kabu-kun alone, can't you see your making him sad," drawled a female voice in a mocking tone. Kabuto clenched his jaw. Without turning to face her he asked,

"Are you willing to tell me if you've experienced any other physical or psychological changes lately, Akuhei?".

"Aww, do you still have a hard time looking at me? You've never seen a naked woman before? Come on, it's been several years, surely you've gotten used to it". Kabuto avoided looking at her because he did not want his eyes to wander...elsewhere. It seemed like the respectful, polite thing to do. Or perhaps he didn't like looking at her because she resembled a serpent-like creature. He skin was pale like Orochimaru's with scales. She had no legs, at least not anymore, all she had was a long tail. Her eyes had clear pupils that blended in with whites of her eyes. She had large, outwardly curled horns that protruded from the top of her head and ended at the base of her neck. Instead of fingernails she possessed long, black talons. It had taken Kabuto a long time to look her way without flinching.

"Why dont you let me out and in turn I'll do _anything _you want me to," Akuhei Kuro said in a seductive voice. Kabuto looked straight in the eyes.

"If you're not willing to answer my questions then please keep your commentary to yourself". Akuhei sneered. Takeshi was still yelling insults in the background.

"You're not fun. I can't wait to sink my claws into you the moment I get out of here."

"You just wait 'til I get out of here; I'll strangle you with your own guts, little man".

"I wouldn't sleep soundly if I were you," Suichi whispered hauntingly. Kabuto was nearly losing his composure. He walked out of the room and shut the door then leaned against it. After a series of long deep breaths he walked to his bedroom.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in". The middle-aged woman walked in and gave a small courteous bow.

"What is it Megumi," Kabuto asked impatiently. The woman fidgeted with the meh of her shirt and said,

"Well, it's the guest in the east wing. She's been here for three days and she has not eaten any of the food I brought her. I think she's starving herself. This may be overstepping my boundaries but you have to do something, sir". Kabuto blinked.

"Are you sure she hasn't even touched the food once?"

"Yes, sir". At that Kabuto got up and walked out of the room to make his way to the east wing. He was not planning on being trouble for watching one of Orochimaru's test subjects kill themselves by starving. But how would he get her to eat? …. _Great, more arduous tasks._


	5. Suspicions

Guten tag! How have you all been? Well, I've been doing pretty gewd this week. They finally fixed our pipes and we were able to return home , ahhhh home sweet home ^_^. Since I did not have to go to school at all last week, I spent most of my time watching Game of Thrones. Despite it being sexually explicit at some parts, it's an amazing show...but so why do the character's I like always have to die? :( Oh well, there's still Tyrion, man I love that fun-sized dude. Anywhoo...yeaaa, I posted this chapter waaaay too late. Sorry, I've been up all night pulling all nighters lately. Here's chapter five.

...

...

...

Sakura woke up when she heard metallic clicking sounds. Someone was unlocking her door. She quickly sat up; she cringed when her back complained at her attempted movement. _Why did I end up dozing off on the floor? _The door creaked a little as Kabuto opened it just enough to let himself in. He'd caught Sakura still struggling to sit up. He stared at her for a moment, confused.

"What," Sakura snapped. His deadpan expression made his eyes seem more unsettling.

"You have a bed to sleep on. It may not be the softest or most comfortable bed in the world but it's a lot better than the cold floor. "Sakura used the little strength she had left to pull herself up and stand. She met Kabuto's eyes with a level glare.

"What do you want?" Something sparked in his eyes; she could've sworn that it was amusement.

"Look at you, so weak you can barely stand, yet you're still so stubborn."

"Did you just come here to annoy me?"

"No," Kabuto looked down at the bowls of food near his feet.

"Are you not a fan of rice and curry?" Sakura was growing impatient.

"WHAT DO YOU WA-"

"I want you to stop starving yourself and eat," Kabuto replied calmly, unruffled by Sakura's outburst. Sakura gave him an incredulous look.

"Why? So you can end up poisoning me or drugging me then interrogate and torture me for information on the Leaf Village? No". Kabuto knelt down and picked up the bowl of rice along with chopsticks. Then took a few steps toward Sakura and held the food out to her.

"It's not poisoned or drugged. If I wanted to torture you for information I would've done it already and you wouldn't need to worry about food because you'd be dead soon after. So please, eat. As a medical ninja yourself you should be fully aware that you're harming yourself. Stop being childish and just eat". Kabuto used the opposite end of the chopsticks to pick a small cluster of rice and place it in his mouth and chewed.

"There. It's not poisoned. Now eat," he said as he held out the bowl to her again.

Sakura looked at the food longingly, it did look tasty...but she couldn't trust him.

"I'm not-," her stomach growled in the middle of her sentence, loud enough to echo through the room. Her cheeks burned with the beginnings of a blush.

"...ah-um...a-as I was saying….," Sakura sputtered. A low chuckle erupted from Kabuto's throat, startling Sakura.

"Here," he said as he shoved the bowl into Sakura's hands, his fingers slightly grazing hers.

"I think you should save that tough act until after you're done eating. _Its not an act. _She took one long look at Kabuto and then at the food. _Well, if he did plan to kill me he would have done it the moment he caught me here_. She sat down on the bed then cautiously took her first bit. It tasted like heaven. She quickly stuffed one more bit into her mouth. Then another, and another.

"You may want to slow down there." She nearly choked on her food when she realized that she'd been pigging out right in front of Kabuto. He did not seem to mind it much. He just walked to the other end of the room and set the small bowl of curry down on her lap. She stared at him for a moment then looked down and continued eating cautiously and slowly.

Kabuto

Kabuto watched, quite amused as the Kunoichi struggled to not stuff her face as fast as she could. Suddenly, she set her chopsticks down. _What is it this time?_ She turned her gaze to Kabuto. Kabuto readied himself for a glare or for one of her usual rants. Instead he was met with a calm expression.

"Hey, who are the other people here?". _She's getting a bit nosy._

"That's none of your concerns I'm afraid. But if you must know, it's just me, you and Megumi." She stared at Kabuto quietly; he did not like being stared at,

"What?" Kabuto froze at her answer,

"Then what about the other four people here?"


	6. Splinters

Ni Hao! I hope you're all doing well and are warm and cozy in your homes, because I'm not. Our heater broke and the pipes are frozen again so we can't get any hot water and we're freezing to death. It's only a matter of time before our pipes break again. And our report cards are coming home soon and I have a C in Physics...life is full of disappointments. Oh well, here's chapter 6.

...

...

...

Sakura

She'd seen it for sure. The moment she'd asked that question he became tense. She wasn't sure at first because she couldn't send chakra pulses to check but now her suspicions were proven correct. At first she wasn't sure if she was just imagining it but her ability to sense a person's presence had never been wrong. _There are four other people here...Sasuke could be one of them._ Kabuto had lied about the people located in the underground lair...he'd most likely lied about Sasuke too. As Sakura's expression hardened as her eyes became filled with fury. She got up abruptly and flung both bowls of food across the room, at him. He barely managed to duck his head in time as the porcelain dishes hit the wall and shattered into a million pieces. Grains of rice and splashes of curry clung to the wall. The initial look of amusement-turned-shock vanished from Kabuto's face as his eyes gained a deadly seriousness and his expression became blank. She quivered in anger as she seethed,

"You lied about Sasuke, didn't you? You thought you could just spout a bunch of lies to me because I was in a mentally weak state, then get away with it?"

Kabuto's only reply was a blank stare. His lack of reaction was irritating her. Her usually intimidating glare always seemed to be nullified by his almost lifeless eyes.

"Where is Sasuke," she said through gritted teeth.

"He isn't here as of now," Kabuto replied in a deadpan voice. With a grunt Sakura picked up the small wooden chair behind her and flung it at Kabuto. He quickly sidestepped to avoid it. It hit the wall with a crunch and landed next to the porcelain pieces.

"Let me see him. Now," she could barely contain her anger.

"I'm afraid that can't be done. He's not here as now now," he said in the same voice.

"Huh..." Sakura made a lunge at him. Before her fist could collide with his face she felt a small sting on her neck. With her right fist still inches from his nose she brought up her left hand and touched the stinging spot. Her fingers came back stained with red. He'd managed to cut a thin line along her neck before she'd even got to hit him. Her eyes widened in shock.

"I think you've forgotten the situation you're in. You don't get to make choices or give orders. You're being kept alive on a whim." Kabuto brought his hand up to move her fist out of his face. His expressionless eyes met her appalled ones.

"Keep this up and you won't need to worry about seeing your precious Sasuke anymore. All dead people ever do is sleep." He turned and exited the room. As the sound of his footsteps faded Sakura's hands fell to her side and a shiver went down her spine. She had nothing to be afraid of…. her lack of daily training had slowed down her reflexes and reaction time that was all. She gave herself a few moments to calm down. What was she going to do now? She could not believe in Kabuto's words. She'd sensed people here and he had confirmed her suspicions. She was not going to sit there and quiver at his threat, she'd come way too far to quake in fear and give up now. She walked to the door and tried to open it. _Locked, as always_. Sakura looked around the room. She walked to the place where she had shattered the bowls and the chair. She rummaged through the mess and pulled out broken leg of the chair. She got to the front of the door and held the object high above her head with both hands. _CRUNCH! _The door knob was deeply dented but not broken, yet. He fingers and palms were reddened by the roughness of the wood but she did not mind. She brought it down on the knob again. _CRNCH! _Some of the skin in her palms had been tattered and there were splinters in her hands. She brought it down again. _CLACK! _The demolished knob fell on the floor, along with other metallic junk. Sakura slightly pushed the door with sore hands. It opened. She let out a breath of relief and stepped out into the dim hall.


	7. Memories

Ciao! I hope you're all having a nice week, mine was ok. Our pipes didn't burst and we got our heater fixed on Sunday _and _I got two reviews this week:D. With just those things I would've had a great week but, if you've gotten to know me by now, you'd realize that I _never _have a great week -_-. Life has its favorites and I'm obviously not one of them. I'll let you in on one of my biggest pet peeves: teachers that can't teach. Have you ever had one of those teachers who just give you packets to do in class then goes and sits at her desk playing Flappy Bird on her phone? Well I do. This wench (excuse my foul language) expects us to teach ourselves while she sits at her desk trying to beat her high score of seven! I was having a problem with one question...actually with the whole packet (and just about 99.999999% of the class) so I gathered up the courage to go up to her and ask for help. Here's how our little exchange went:

Me: Excuse me, Mrs. Gibson; I don't understand what number three through twelve is asking."

Mean wench who can't teach: *long annoyed sigh* just simplify some of them.

Me: Simplify which numbers?

Mean, ugly wench who can't teach: GEEZ! You ask too many questions Mercy (yes, that is my actual name)! I don't get paid to do this. Go sit down and figure it out by yourself."

It almost killed me to hold my outburst in (plus, I'm the quiet kid in the class and quiet kids don't usually talk back so...). WHAT DID SHE MEAN BY THAT? SHE'S A FRICKEN TEACHER OF _COURSE _SHE GETS PAID TO DO THIS CRAP! SHE GETS PAID TO STAND IN THE FRONT OF THE CLASSROOM AT THE WHITEBOARD AND GO OVER EACH PROBLEM AND EXPLAIN IT TO US, SHE GETS PAID TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL AT TIMES AND HOLD STUDY SESSIONS WITH THE STUDENTS WHO ARE BEHIND, AND OF COURSE SHE GETS PAID TO ANSWER MY QUESTION ON A COURSE SHE'S _SUPPOSED _TO BE TEACHING. BUT DOES SHE DO ANY OF THAT, NOOOOOOOOO! *Ahem*. Now that I've calmed down, here's your reward for viewing my rant ; chapter 7 of Change Me...Tellin me "I don't get paid to do this," bitch please, I don't get paid to sit in a classroom all day and have a pile of stapled papers teach me math yet here I am at 7:20am waiting for yo' stupid *_bleep_* to finally teach some *_bleep_* ...ahem...scroll down, please.

...

...

...

Sakura

Sakura did not know whether she was going the right way or whether she was just walking around in circles. Just following her instincts were not helping very much but she knew that she was making progress. _I'm getting closer..._ The lit torches the walls were virtually useless; it was so dim that her ill-lit room seemed five times brighter. The way the corridors twisted and winded made her a bit dizzy...or maybe it was her aching stomach. She was starting to regret throwing her food away before she'd even gotten to eat half of it. Well, this was no time to think about that, she was getting closer; she could feel it. Suddenly the narrow hallways expanded into a very wide, well lit space. _Well this is a change of scenery. _Decapitated training dummies were scattered across the room and target practice signs that hung on the other side of the room were skewered with multiple kunai. This large chamber was used for training...most likely Sasuke's training. She noticed that there were three separate exits across the room. She jogged there, despite the fatigue, and stood a few feet away from the entrances. Which one should she take? The wrong one would lead to more running in circles and dead ends. She closed her eyes and tried to pinpoint exactly where her destination was. She opened her eyes and re-examined the different entrances.

"Straight up ahead, that's where I'll go," she said to herself as she entered the center entrance.

Kabuto

Kabuto took another look at the clipboard. He was able to get much information, the only thing that he was able to scrawl was

Increased Aggression

Ryota seems to be getting veiny..er

Lord Orochimaru was not going to be happy with his progress. Yet there was not much he could do; they all refused to tell him what he needed to know. Had there ever been a time when they cooperated with him? Kabuto could not remember. An image of Akuhei's serpent form popped up in his head, he had to down his shiver. She id not look like that at first, in fact, none of them did.

Flashback

After minutes of trying to find his way around the new base, Kabuto finally found his destination. He stared at the large metal door and took a deep breath and grabbed the cold handle. Lord Orochimaru's new guests were in there and he had to introduce himself. He opened the heavy door, a gust of cold air escaped, giving him goose bumps. He closed it behind him and took a look around. The only thing he could notice was the four large capsules in the room, they seemed so…eerie. He nearly jumped when he felt a heavy hand around his shoulder.

"Hey, is this the little man you were talking about?" Kabuto looked up at the tall, huge man smiling down at him. His blood red hair stood up in spikes. Kabuto's eyes looked past him to find three other strangers and Orochimaru standing in the middle of the room. He met his master's reptilian eyes.

"Speak, boy," commanded Orochimaru.

"..Uhh...um… my name is Kabuto. Hello." One of the strangers next to Orochimaru snickered and said,

"Really? You're going to let a fifteen year old boy look after us?" The blacked hair boy with calculating pale blue eyes sneered at Kabuto and added,

"I could knock this kid out with my pinky." Kabuto purposely ignored Suichi Fuuzen's comment.

"Despite his lacking social skills, Kabuto is a highly skilled medical ninja and assassin, despite his age. He will take good care of you while you adapt to the curse mark in the incubation tubes. Isn't that right, Kabuto?" Orochimaru cast his predatory gaze on Kabuto. Kabuto nodded in answer and broke his gaze away. Orochimaru continued.

"My curse mark is guaranteed to increase your strength, speed, and agility by tenfold. But this will require time. Time which will be spent inside these tubes to make sure that everything goes well." The only woman in the group walked forward. The tall, raven haired beauty in some very short and tight clothes turned and addressed Orochimaru.

"Well okay then, let's get this started. How long will we be in those cylinders anyway?"

"For only a few days; weeks, at the most," Kabuto answered quietly, repeating what Orochimaru had told him prior to the meeting. The woman turned her gaze to Kabuto and stretched her lips into a seductive smile.

"Well aren't you a cute one. You've got nice eyes too. What's a little boy like you doing in this place? Where's your family?" Kabuto cringed at the woman's words.

"Leave the kid alone Akuhei. Let's just get on with this. I have villages to destroy once I'm done," said Takeshi. A disturbing smile formed on Orochimaru's face as he saw their willingness to participate. He walked over to Kabuto and said,

"Prepare the injections, boy." Before Kabuto ran off to follow his master's orders he asked,

"They won't die like the last ones, right? We'll be able to release them in less than a month?" Kabuto was not so sure; the serum still seemed a bit unstable. His master gave him an incredulous looks and hissed,

"Why does that matter? Just go do what I told you and stop asking stupid questions." Kabuto hated the way that Orochimaru's s' always lingered with a "sssss". He took one last look at his new patients.

"..Only a few weeks...," he heard Takeshi grumble as he made his way out of the room and into the hallway.

End Flashback

Only a few weeks…_what a cruel joke. _He had been deceived just like everyone else. Kabuto realized that Orochimaru had planned to keep them for a long time without release the moment the test subjects started to morph and mutate, his master was fascinated with this type of science. It took the test subjects two whole months before they all realized it too. They're quest for power ended the moment they allowed Kabuto to insert a needle into their arms but Kabuto's had just begun. He tossed the clipboard onto a table a few feet away from him and pulled out a book from the shelf behind him and distanced himself from his memories.


	8. Sauce

Good 'eye might! How's life been lately? I hope you're all enjoying life. I've been doing perty gewd lately but my academic life is getting too stressful. As a junior in highschool I'm in my most important year of high school. I have to start looking at colleges and looking for scholarships and stuff. But my biggest problem right now is my gpa..it used to be a 3.64 until my physics grade and my math grade also dropped, now I have a 3.45...*breaks down into tears* . I can't believe this, someone just kill me now. The colleges that I want to get into (Either George Mason University or Virginia Commonwealth University) has the average accepted gpa point of 3.68. Oh well, the year has not ended yet I still have some time to bring my grades up. Oh, and along with Game of Thrones I've been watching the first season of Dexter...Wow. Just in case if you don't know, its about a serial killer who kills other serial killers while also struggling to keep his mask as a "nice-guy" maintained because he works with cops. It's a great show but very morbid and dark. Meh, I have a thing for dark shows.

...

...

...

Kabuto

Kabuto had not even spent five minutes reading his book when someone opened his door. He was a bit surprised; Megumi usually knocked before entering. The woman looked down and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"...Is there something wrong...or.."

"The girl in the eastern wing..," Megumi started slowly. Kabuto laid the book down into his lap and asked slowly,

"What about the girl in the eastern wing?"

" I was bringing in a replacement lunch because I thought she did not like the first one, but when I reached her door the knob was broken and in pieces...she's not there anymore." It took Kabuto a few seconds to register what Megumi was saying. _Oh God…._How did she even break through the door. Did she somehow many to break of the bracelet. _No! That's not possible , that metal is too dense to just break off by hand..._Well, that did not matter right now; there was an overly-aggressive intruder roaming about in Lord Orochimaru's lair. And if his assumptions were correct she would most likely be searching for the other people she sensed here. _..and if she some how ends up releasing them..._She needed to be stopped. If she were to uncover the lair's secrets or ended up damaging it in anger then she would not be the only one paying for it.

"Are you okay sir? You're getting pale." Megumi's question pulled Kabuto out of his thoughts. He abruptly stood up and pulled out something from under his bed. It was a chest. He opened it. Megumi gasped.

"Weapons?! You aren't going to…"

"Relax..," Kabuto said calmly as he pulled out some kunai. He had to be prepared for the worst.

"I don't plan on killing her since I haven't been ordered to," he got up and held one out to Megumi . She glanced up at him, puzzled.

"But if worse comes to worse..."

Sakura

Sakura stared at the large, bolted metal door. Is this where her senses had led her? She reached out and touched the cold metal of the knob. Yep, this was it. Her heart was racing for some reason. Random questions kept intruding her thoughts. _Who were the three other people in there if Sasuke is one of them? What were they doing in here? How would they react if she just barged in there? _She shook away the thoughts, this was no time to get uneasy. She tightened her hold on the door knob, turned it, then opened the door slightly. It opened with a _fssst. _This room was darker than dark yet there were small lights coming from the center of it. The room would've been silent if not for the constant hum, it was the same sound that you'd get from running an old refrigerator. This was definitely not what she was expecting. Where was everyone? She felt her way around the wall behind her for a light switch, she was having trouble.

"Hello?" Sakura listened desperately for an answer while she continued to fumble for a light switch.

"Who are you," an unfamiliar male voice asked. His voice seemed to be coming from her right. She turned in the direction of the speaker and replied,

"I could ask you the same question, why are you here and where Sas-" Aha! She finally found the light switch. She flicked it on. The rest of her sentence died in her mouth. She was absolutely mortified by what she saw. Her pupils dilated; she was staring at a pumpkin skinned creatures with horns. The creature with dark eyes full turned his body to her within the confinement of his capsule.

"Well, little lady, I don't know who this 'Sauce' of yours is and I'm only here because I can't leave."


	9. Mid-swing

Ello Mon! I hope you've all been having a great week. I cannot express how sorry I am for being this late without over-reacting. But I'm so sorry. No, I seriously am, I'm tearing up a little while typing this. I've disappointed you all and I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sowwy. I had strep throat for the past week and a half or so and was so exhausted that just sitting up was a struggle, but I'm a little better now. Although my fever has gone down I'm still coughing like I'm hacking up a lung. Other than that my week was pretty uneventful , thank God. I'd rather have an uneventful week rather than a horrible one. Buuuut a few of my friends told me to check out a relevantly new anime called "Attack on Titan" and I have to say it was horrible...ly AWESOME! I mean it's gory and almost all the minor characters that I like end up dying in gruesome ways but once I got past that I realized that it was an amazing anime. The plot was genius, the music was awesome, and then animation was amazing. The only bad part is that the second season most likely won't come for another two years T-T. You know that empty feeling you feel inside once you finish a good series or show and have absolutely nothing to look forward to in life? Yeah, that's what I'm going through. Does anyone have any suggestions for a good tv show or anime? I'm all ears and open to anything; really, whether it be comedy, romantic comedy , science fiction, historical , horror, drama, fantasy, sports etc. I'm open to ! I take my "open to anything" back. I'm open to anything EXCEPT TRAGEDIES. Me no like crying. I am a very emotional person and I reaaaally hate losing characters that I'm attached to, it's a miracle that I still watched Game of Thrones(THAT sh and Attack on Titan. Anywhoooo , here's chapter 9. :) Oh and to make up for the lost time I'll post another chapter this week (most likely on the weekend).

...

...

...

Sakura

"...why are you ...how come..." Sakura tried to articulate the thoughts in her head into words. She could barely comprehend what she was seeing.

"Hmph. Whats wrong? You're trembling like you've seen something scary." Sakura turned her head toward the sarcastic voice coming from a little ways off. _Oh God. _There were more of them. Her eyes caught sight of a green lizard like thing with ice blue eyes and a bulky dark grey being with veins that made him look even more ghastly. It looked at her almost hungrily and said,

"Watcha doin here. little lady?" She felt repulsed beyond words.

She quickly looked away only to find herself staring at another monster. Sakura tried to suppress the bile that rose in her throat as she made eye contact with a serpent like monster. She wasn't even sure if it was looking at her, it did not have iris' or pupils. The creature pulled it's eyebrows together in what resembled an expression of sorrow.

"Please let us out," it pleaded.

"Akuhei stop," interrupted the lizard like man from the capsule across from hers.

"She's probably another one of Orochimaru's henchmen."At that Sakura broke out of her trance and forgot about her terror long enough to glare at Suichi.

"I'm _not _one of them. I am a Kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf Village. Don't group me in with _them_."

"Good. Then let us out," said Takeshi. Sakura turned to the orange skinned creature she'd first seen. She did not let the unease sink into her voice as she replied,

"Why should I do that?" Sasuke was not here, her remaining hope for that had been crushed the minute she flicked the light switch. Now these dangerous looking creatures that she'd just encountered were asking her for escape. She was not sure if releasing these dangerous looking creatures would be safe. Something flashed in Takeshi's dark eyes for a split second. Sakura was not sure if she'd seen it.

"Orochimaru and his goonie have kept us locked in here for _years_. They've been experimenting on us, injecting us with serums. We're virtually lab rats. They'll keep us here and continue doing sick things to us until we die."

" If you're really not one of _them_ then you'd have realized how inhumane this is and released us," said Suichi. Sakura took a moment to briefly glance at all of them. They all stared back expectantly, tension in their eyes. They were probably normal people once. Yet Orochimaru managed to somehow capture them and do such sick things. Sakura felt like she may go crazy by just being locked in a room for days. But they'd been stuck here in this dark, eerie place for _years_, and in a capsule too. She looked at Suichi and said,

"Okay. What do I need to do?" She'd get them out of here then she'd escape herself and go back home Takeshi's thin lips stretched into a disturbing grin that revealed his sharp, jagged teeth. They all moved closer to Sakura as much as the could and started yelling ideas eagerly.

"Try breaking the glass!"

"Remove the giant tube at the top!"

"Break the pipes!"

"Stop!" Sakura couldn't think with so much noise.

"She does not look fit to be breaking anything, look at her hands," said Suichi. Sakura raised her hands up at took a look at her hands also. It was a bloody mess garnished with multiple cuts and splinters. She hadn't even noticed, but she was going to have to clean it soon before the cuts get infected.

"If I remember correctly then there should be a boiler room right next to this one on the right. All the pipes lead to there, go and turn off the-," _BANG! _The lab door's abrupt opening muffled Shuichi's words. Kabuto stood on the other, end out of breath. _Huh?_

"Sakura get away from them, _now_." _Does he think that he can just order me around? _Sakura's eyes hardened.

"No , you sick bastard, I'm letting them out." Kabuto pulled out a kunai and said menacingly,

"I can't let you do that." Sakura hated to admit it but she was in trouble. She was in no state to take Kabuto on, especially without chakra, Sakura hated the unyielding bracelet on her wrist. The metal always made her right arm feel a bit heavier than the left. _Thats it!_ She couldn't take Kabuto on by herself but she'd stand a chance with some 's capsule was the closest one to her. If she slammed the bracelet into the glass hard enough then it would most likely break. Or at least crack enough fo Takeshi to get himself out and help.

"What are you doing?" Kabuto asked in suspicion as Sakura stared at the thin slip of metal. It was now or never. Sakura ran towards Takeshi's capsule. She got less than a second start ahead of him before he took off in her direction. But he would not reach her in time. Sakura swung out her arm and brought her wrist to crash down on the glass. Just before the metal of the bracelet could touch the glass the heard something. She stopped in mid-swing and turned her head to look at Kabuto.

"Wait, what did you just say? Say that again." Kabuto, who was only about ten feet away from her, repeated his words.

"You can see Sasuke again."


	10. Truce

Ello Govna'! How was your weekend? Mine was pretty good. I finally got over my fever and I'm feeling as good as new. I don't have much else to say...Anywho, this is just my make-up post for missing out on a whole week of writing. I'll post another chapter this week on either Thursday or Friday then I'll go back to my usual schedule of posting a chapter every six days. So here chapter 10! :D

….

….

….

Kabuto

He'd have to choose his words his words carefully but he'd finally caught her attention. The hardest part would be keeping it. One wrong move petite deranged woman would screw everything up. Her eyes darkened, he was losing her attention. He'd have to choose his words quickly.

"You better not be lying to me,"Sakura said in a cold voice as she eyed his wielded kunai. Kabuto followed her gaze and tossed his kunai near her feet when he guessed what she was thinking. He also tossed all of his other weapons near her feet and raised his arms above his head.

"Now's your chance, kill him!" Suichi and the others hollered from their cages.

"Do it, NOW!"

"Let me out and _I'll _kill him myself! _...maybe tossing all of my weapons wasn't such a good idea…_ Kabuto could almost see the wheels spinning in her head as she weighed her options.

"Lord Orochimaru took Sasuke on an excursion to another lai-"

"Take me there!" Sakura interjected with full interest.

"..I can't do that. But Lord Orochimaru will bring him back when they're done, then you'll be able to see him." Sakura continued to eye him thoughtfully.

"No, he's lying. Don't listen to him. Let us out!" The imprisoned creatures continued to howl but Sakura paid no attention.

"I promise. I will make sure you see him...just step away from them and I'll _make sure _you see him."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I know we're enemies, but I don't make a lot of promises. But when I do, I keep them". "He'll come _right_ back here" Sakura asked for confirmation.

"Yes. All you need to do is to walk out of here, go to your room, and wait." Sakura dropped her arm down to her side. Kabuto let out of breath he didn't know he was holding. Even though he could still see a hint of doubt in her eyes he had managed to convince her. Sakura walked past, headed toward the doorway, and muttered,

"Lead the way."

"Come back here! Don't you dare leave! Get me the hell out of here!" Kabuto almost smiled in relief. He quickly picked up his discarded weapons.

"You think you've won don't you? I swear, one day I'll get out of here and I'll make you _pay_." Kabuto stood up and pushed his glasses up from the bridge of his nose and said,

"Well today's _not _that day." He turned off the light and closed the large door as the group's threats, insults, and howls of frustration filled the room. Sakura stood on the other side. Her face was purposely guarded, but Kabuto could tell what she was feeling. He walked down the corridor and Sakura followed.

"You did the smart thing. Releasing them would've raised hell." Sakura said nothing and walked on.

"They're dangerous that's why they're kept in there."

"I didn't ask you for an explanation," Sakura said briskly. Kabuto stopped by a random door when they finally reached the eastern wing. A look of confusion spread across Sakura's face.

"That isn't my room."

"No, it really is. It's your new, upgraded room. I made the proper tweaks to give you a comfortable living experience." He opened the door and motioned for Sakura to enter, she did so calmly and slowly. It was basically just the same room she previously had before only there was a futon instead of a bed and there was no desk or chair. The door was also much bigger and had a lot more locks and bolts.

"Hey," Sakura said as she turned to face Kabuto. But before she could even finish her sentence Kabuto had already closed the door and was locking it.

"Asshole!" Kabuto couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from his throat. _Let's see you try to break out from there. _


End file.
